


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble *YEAR 3*

by BastilaShan



Series: Wealseys Reimagined [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred doesn't die, Friendship, George Weasley is lit, I want to be best friends wtih the twins, I want to be their friend, I wont let him, I'm in love with Fred, Love, Slow Build, We're going all the way, bestfriends, from start to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilaShan/pseuds/BastilaShan
Summary: What happened if Fred never died? What if YOU were the love of his life, and you went to Hogwarts before Harry Potter did. What if you were best friends with the Weasley twins? So many what ifs......Well here you'll find out. This is going to be a LONG story so stay put and enjoy the chapters each week LOL.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, Fred/Reader
Series: Wealseys Reimagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Foolish Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time; I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling. This is all her work, I just played off of it because lets be honest FRED WEASLEY DESERVED BETTER! :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends start your THIRD year at Hogwarts. You're in for a real treat, the feast, the people, and is that....Could it be? Harry freaking Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is my first time writing in a long time. I was going to start off with Year 1; However I only made it to writing 'Chapter One" and decided that I'm going to jump headfirst into Year 3 when Harry Potter first arrives at Hogwarts, and start off their with the Weasley's Reimagined Saga. Depending how it goes, and if I get some positive feedback we can backtrack to Year 1 & Year 2. This WILL closely follow the FIRST HARRY POTTER BOOK! So closely in fact that there will be bits and pieces FROM them in it. I want this to go on as to where the Twins were and what they're doing. So please enjoy!)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER AT ALL! That is 100% our queen JK Rowling.

(…..YEAR 3.....)

Today was the biggest day of your life. You couldn't sleep because you were so excited. This wasn't like the time your mum and dad let you go stay with the Weasleys for the two weeks they went on vacation, no. This was better, this was the day you went back to Hogwarts! You were going into your third year and you'd be able to see your best friends Fred, George, Lee, and Maze. You couldn't wait. You got out of bed and got dressed into your school robes representing your house with pride. As you slipped the robe on you looked at the Gryffindor logo and started to remember the first time you walked into the great hall.

> How scared you were. Seeing the tables full of students, all eyes were on you. The walk to the stool where you were supposed to sit when Mcgonagall called your name. It sent chills to your core. Carefully you walked up, and took a seat. The sorting hat was placed on your head. "Ah, hello there. Yes, I see..." the old, and tattered hat was talking. "H-Hello...." you whispered. "Right then. I see kindness in you, and plenty of it. You get that from your Mother. She was a Hufflepuff, and your father...Yes....Brave....Loyal.....Strong.....But where do we put you?" You closed your eyes tight. "Better be..….GRYYFFINNNDDDOOOORRRRRRR" You relaxed at the sound. The whole Gryffindor table went wild. 

That's how it happened. You've never thought you belonged anywhere else; Gryffindor was your house. You smiled and finished getting dressed. Brushing your hair and putting it up in a ponytail and putting the necklace that your grandmother had given to you before she passed away. You marveled at your own reflection. You looked just like her, you thought. Walking down the stairs where your mother prepared your breakfast. "Are you ready, little bird?" She asked you with a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, Mum" you answered. "Let's eat, and get you to the platform then, dear." she said with a smile. She was proud of you. Ever since you got your letter, there has been nothing but hope that you'd do great things. "Mum, can I ask you something?" Your mother looked up from her cup of tea and hummed. "Do you think, one day I'll be a good Magizoologist?" Her heart leapt. "Of course, little bird. Work hard and focus in Care of Magical creatures this year. You'll be able to succeed." The was all you needed. She was happy you wanted to work with Magical creatures. You'd be following in your Grandmothers footsteps. That's all they wanted for you, was to live your life the way you saw fit. 

The morning came and went quickly. You used Floo powder and went to Diagon Alley, and from there you ended up on the Platform. There sat the most beautiful site you ever seen. Platform 9 3/4. You couldn't wait to find Fred and George. You had to find out how their summer was and what they had planned. As you grabbed your chest, and lugged it onto the train, you found Lee who was settling into a cart. You threw yourself in and into his arms. "LEE!" you said with so much enthusiasm. "Hey Emmy! How was your summer?" he hugged you back. "It was absolutely wonderful. Did you know that Fairies possess a weak brand of magic that allows it to evade its predators such as the Augurey." You said with glee. Lee looked like he just went to class and failed the course so he blushed and rubbed the side of his face "Wow...." before he could finish the sentence he was cut off by Fred. "You sound like you've had a boring summer, Emma." "Yeah Em, don't you do anything fun?" George chimed in. "I-- Of course I do, you gits! But it doesn't hurt to keep your smarts. Wouldn't want to end up like you two...." you said laughing. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Fred asked teasing you. Suddenly the cart door opened and there stood your best friend, Maze. She raised her brow. "I think you know exactly what that means Freddie. She studies harder so one of you can have a good future." Everyone laughed. "Well that just hurt." George said. Maze gave you a huge hug and you guys took your seat. 

The train lurched forward and suddenly it was off. Bound towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and your friends enjoyed the banter, and the pranks that Fred and George had talked about from the summer. Like how they turned one of Ron's pillows into a spider while he slept; or how they enchanted Percy's things to float around while he was trying to do his school work. They talked about the pranks they had set up for this year. Suddenly you looked at Maze who wasn't looking so thrilled. "Are you okay?" you asked her. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know what's going to happen this year." she answered. You knew she was having a hard time. Especially being she was a Slytherin and you were a Gryffindor. But that didn't matter to you, your families were friends for ages. You grew up together, as far as you were concerned Maze was your sister. It had taken forever before the twins and Lee had trusted her, being she was a Slytherin; it made it hard for you guys to get on without someone having a snide comment about it. Like you weren't allowed to socialize. Her bloodline was pure, and you were a half blood. Your grandfather had been a Muggle. But it didn't matter to Maze. She loved you like family none the less. 

When you and Maze had been in the library studying once, the twins had pulled a prank on her and instead of being mad about it, she thought it was funny. She was a good Slytherin and not like the rumors they had. After a few arguments, with the twins you convinced them to give her a chance. Especially after she put a curse on Flints broom and won you guys the first game of the season in second year. That was funny, the look on Marcus's face when he fell off his broom because of her. After that they started warming up to her. All seemed to be going quite well, until the house cup. Whenever a group of Slytherin girls had locked her in the bathroom and turned the doorknob into a squishy sponge so she couldn't get out. No one had found her for hours. You understood how it felt to be on that end, you thought about all the Gryffindors who looked at you funny for it and how they'd cornered you before too about it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave them all a bad name. Most were mean, others had parents who were former followers. You shivered at the idea of what Maze would look like as a Death Eater. You couldn't see her like that, her eyes were too pretty and blue to be hidden behind a mask, and her loyalty to you always made you think that she should have been a Gryffindor. 

The cart door flew open, and in came the little brother of Fred and George. He was out of breath. "P-P-Potter." Everyone looked at him funny. "You alright there Ronnie?" Maze asked laughing at the flustered 11 year old. "Bloody hell....." he panted looking as though he had just run a marathon. "I was trying to say Harry Potter is on the train." Everyone's mouth was hanging open. "Well, this should be interesting. I wonder what house he's going to be put into!" Lee said. You shrugged the statement off and watched Ron run back to his cart excited. The sun started to set and you weren't even close to being to the school yet. The train ride always seemed to drag on. But you didn't mind it that much. It was nice to be in the company of everyone, and read more about the Magical beasts in which you loved. 

The whistle blew, and you knew that it was time to get off. You grabbed your luggage and hugged Maze, bye. It was time for her to go meet with some of her house mates to go to the Great Hall. You almost tripped over a first year who had been knocked down by a group of rude little boys. You got down and grabbed her hand. "Its okay, dear. Not all of us are that mean. What's your name?" you asked her. She took your hand as you helped her up. "Hannah, Hannah Michaelson. " she said in a even tone that says she wasn't phased. "It's alright, I'm not hurt. I think they're just excited to go inside is all." She smiled at you and walked away to the Keeper of Keys. Hagrid, the resident half giant. You took off towards the carriages that were being pulled by nothing, and you saw your friends waiting on you. All of you piled into it and set off being pulled towards Hogwarts. You couldn't wait to enjoy that feast that was coming. On the carriage ride you teased the twins about their hair cuts, and they teased you about your knowledge of Magical Creatures. It was all in good fun though, you knew that. 

There it was, the castle. It was so great to see it again. You loved your previous years at Hogwarts. How could you not. So much good has come from it. This was your year you thought. You were going to succeed in your studies and push yourself a bit more too. "What's got your wand in a knot?" George asked nudging you. "Huh? Oh I was just thinking about things." You said. "Surely you're not thinking about school work already, Em." Fred said laughing. "What? No. I was thinking of, maybe trying our for the Gryffin-" you were cut off when they both stood up in the carriage and in a high pitch voice "IF YOU SAY QUIDDITCH....." they said at the same time. You laughed, knowing that they've been trying to get you on the team for a while. Whenever you stayed with the Weasley's they always had you come outside the Burrow to play a round or two. You wanted to be a chaser. You liked flying more then you wanted to admit. "Well, it's entirely up to Wood. I don't know if I'm good enough for him." You said. You always thought that the Captain was a bit tense, and it came off as mean. Like you are with your studies he was with his practice. "Nonsense, Wood would be a fool to not pick you!" Lee said. Finally the carriage came to an abrupt stop and it slammed the twins back. 

There it was the path leading towards the great big doors. You walked up, and found your seats within the great hall and waited as more students piled in. Everyone was waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin as the first years were being gathered outside the great hall doors by Professor Mcgonagall. "What house do you think Ron is going to get, Percy?" you asked the serious Weasley who was sitting like a statue. "It's obvious isn't it. He'll be with us." He said, stone voiced. You couldn't fathom how Percy was human sometimes, he was serious. You looked through the students sitting at their correct table and found Maze looking at you. A big smile crept accross both of your faces and you winked at her. Which was your way of saying "Good luck tonight." Suddenly the moment was interupted by the great hall doors opening. It was time, in came Mcgonagall. Her emerald green robes swishing behind her as a handful of first years walked behind her. Everyone was whispering, seeing family, friends, new faces. It was always your favorite time. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Mcgonagall said to the first years. She gave a speech to all the new faces to let them know that before they can take their seats they must be sorted into their houses. The first years looked scared as they all saw the stool which sat that tattered old hat, unmoving. You could hear some of them whisper what the hat has to do with anything, and it made you snicker a little. If only they knew how amazing that hat really was. Which they'll all find out in just a bit. Mcgonagall continued on to explain the four houses. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will loose points...." she continued on to tell them about the end of the year cup. Everyone perked up at the fun that was about to unfold in front of them. Finally, it was time, the sorting ceremony. The sorting hat had made a noise, it was time for the start of year poem.

> ["Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>  But don't judge on what you see,](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-1964938)  
>  [I'll eat myself if you can find  
>  A smarter hat than me.](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-1962685)  
>  [You can keep your bowlers black,  
>  Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>  For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>  And I can cap them all.](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2019568)  
>  [There's nothing hidden in your head  
>  The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>  So try me on and I will tell you](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2019505)  
>  [Where you ought to be.](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-1956034)  
>  [You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>  Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>  Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
>  Set Gryffindors apart;](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-1956022)  
>  [You might belong in Hufflepuff  
>  Where they are just and loyal,  
>  Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
>  And unafraid of toil;](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2484529)  
>  [Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>  If you've a ready mind,  
>  Where those of wit and learning,  
>  Will always find their kind;](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2745544)  
>  [Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
>  You'll make your real friends,  
>  Those cunning folk use any means,  
>  To achieve their ends.](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2484548)  
>  [So put me on! Don't be afraid!](https://genius.com/Jk-rowling-sorting-hats-song-1-annotated#note-2019623)  
>  And don't get in a flap!  
>  You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>  For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the room clapped for the hat, for it had finished its poem. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now when I call your name, you will come forward. You will sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head." She made her way down the list of students. When she got to "Ronald Weasley." you perked up. You hoped your young friend would be with his brothers. Ron nervously went to sit in the seat. He looked scared, you assumed it was because Fred and George scared him enough about it. Probably told him it went into your brain through the ear or something. "Ah! Another Weasley." the hat started. "I know just what to do with you, GRRRYYYFINDOR!" it chimed loudly. The entire Gryffindor table stood up and clapped their hands. It was a good moment, to see all of the boys clapping for their brother. He hustled over and found a seat. "Harry Potter....." McGonagall said loudly. Everyone in the room started whispering.   
  


So it was true. He was here, the boy who lived. You watched as the young, slender boy with glasses went up to the stool next. You've heard so much about him. All of them rumors. One of them not, he was the only one to survive the attack from You-know-who. The hat was placed upon his head and he looked around. "Ah, yes. Difficult..." the hat started. Harry started to whisper something to the hat and it was talking back to him. "Not Slytherin, are you sure?" it asked the young boy. Finally the moment had come. "Better be, GRRRRRRRRRYYYYFINDOR!" the hat chimed loudly. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and stood. Even professor Dumbledore was clapping his hands, which he never did for a sorting ceremony. Harry made his way to the table, and sat next to Ron and you. "Congratulations, Harry! Welcome to Gryffindor!" you said to him patting his back. His smile was big. As the ceremony came to a close and everyone was seated. Dumbledore stood up. "Yes, welcome first years. Welcome, I do have some announcements to make now that we're all here." He started telling them different things, and something about the third floor corridor being off limits. But you were too busy watching Fred and George give each other looks when they heard that. "Now that, that is out of the way. Let the feast begin!" he said and suddenly the food appeared in front of you. There was a bit of everything. No one went hungry. 

The banter of the table went on. Some new kid, was talking about how his half and half. While others were talking about what they read in Hogwarts History. Suddenly a student screamed. Everyone looked around for the scream. It came from a Hufflepuff whom had just saw Peeves. "Peeves..." Percy said. "Who?" A girl with curly brown hair asked from the side of Ron. "Peeves, he's a poltergiest." he answered. "Peeves, show yourself!" Percy said again. Nothing showed itself to anyone. "Do you want me to go get the Bloody Barron?" Percy said in stern even manner. Finally Peeves appeared to everyone. A little man with dark eyes and wide mouth had shown himself. "Ickle Firsties, what fun!" he said with an evil cackle and he vanished. "What-- what was that?" a very nervous young boy asked. You started to laugh, "It was one of the ghosts that haunt the school. He's really the only one you need to watch out for. The rest are house ghosts and they're very kind. I wouldn't be scared of them." you said. 

The night went on, and then Dumbledore had called for all prefects to lead their students to their dorms. "First years follow me." Percy said. Meanwhile you ducked out with the twins and Lee. You all walked up the corridor steps to the house portrait. It was finally time to go into your room and sleep. "I'm so full...." you said with a sick look. "Well maybe if you didn't eat so much." George laughed. "Yeah, you really went hard on those cauldron cakes. Didn't you, love?" he asked with a wink. "Well you were too on those pumpkin pasties" you said with your tongue sticking out. You all laughed for a bit. "Well boys, I'll see you tomorrow for class! Hope you three have a goodnight!" you said as you went to walk up the steps to the girls dorm but were stopped when Fred called back to you. "You're going to bed already?" "Yeah, you don't want to come see what we're cooking up for tomorrow?" George added. You stopped in your tracks and turned around. "You've already got something planned? Blood hell, boys. It's only the first night!" you said. "That wasn't a no, was it." George asked with a smirk. "It wasn't, and I'd love to be apart of it." you said with a sly grin.

You followed the three of them to their dorm room and sat on Fred's bed. They all took their appropriate places, while Lee checked to see if anyone was coming. "I think it's clear..." he said as he shut the door. "Good, we've been planning this for a month." George said. "Yeah, it's going to be our best one yet." Fred said. "Don't you say that about all of the pranks?" you snickered. Fred got stone faced. "You're not being very nice right now, love." he said. You put your hands up and shrugged. "So what is it?" you asked with a smirk. "Well now I don't want to tell you." he started "But I will, so we're going to make the floors where Filtch's office is all sticky." Fred said. "Yeah, we got the idea from a muggle mouse trap dad brought home." George added. Your mouth fell open. "That's....unbelievable." Lee said he was laughing thinking of Filtch stuck to the floor. "Wow, that's funny, what you should do is make it bouncy too. So when he unsticks himself he'd bounce on his back!" you added laughing. "There it is! The evil mastermind at work, folks!" George said laughing. The three of you stayed up talking about the plan all night. You ended up falling asleep on Fred's bed while he passed out at the foot of the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...….


	2. Qudditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em tries out for the Quidditch team and makes it as a chaser while Harry Potter becomes the new Gryffindor Seeker. Beyond that, is Oliver Wood in love with her? How will Fred react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, in between working and writing my actual book for my publisher. It's been chaos. Haha. But I hope that you all like it! :D <3

You woke up from a nudging. When you opened your eyes, there you saw Lee. "Em, you've fallen asleep in here. You might want to get back to your dorm, before everyone wakes up." His tone was soft and quiet. Judging from the looks of outside, it had to be super early in the morning. "Thanks, Lee." you said as you sleepily got up and went back to your room. Quietly you crept in and climbed into your bed, under the warmth of your covers. You were unable to fall back asleep. Thoughts from the night played back in your mind. Then the thought of classes came to mind, you were nervous. You didn't want this year to end badly. You knew that if you stayed helping the twins with their pranks that eventually you'd lose focus on what was important. But their friendship was the most precious thing to you. As you dozed off you thought about how warm Fred had been and how he didn't bother to move you. What was that?

When you woke up again, it was sunny. The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with the first years getting ready to go to class, the other students were dragging along. You waited for a few minutes to see if the boys were coming down, but after 10 minutes you decided to head to the great hall to get some breakfast. Maze was at the Slytherin table reading a book. So you crept up behind her and gave her a big hug. "Good morning, my snakey!" you said teasingly. Maze laughed and moved over for you. Everyone gave you an evil eye. You could hear the whispers of everyone asking why a Gryfffindor was sitting at their table. "Don't you have someone else to complain about?" Maze said annoyed. "Look away..." she added. You looked down at your hands. "I'm sorry, Maze. I shouldn't have sat here...." you were interrupted when she gave you a gentle punch in the arm. "Stop. You're my best friend; and no house is going to change that. Besides, it's what we're supposed to do. We annoy everyone in our houses. Remember?" she said laughing. 

Then there was a blonde haired boy that came up to you, he was followed by two other boys. "Look at this, a little lost freak wants to be one of us." he sneered. "Who are you?" You asked rolling your eyes at his arrogance. "The name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. This table is reserved for pure bloods." he said viciously. Maze got so mad she stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "Want to run that by me again, Malfoy." she said glaring. You stood up and tugged at her arm. "Don't, it's okay. Honestly, I've got to find Fred--" "So you are lower class..." Malfoy inturupted you. "Looking for the Weasley's. Do you live with them too?" he snarled. "Shove it, Draco." you said as you walked away. Deep down you wanted to punch his stupid face. How dare he bring up the fact you're not a pure blood. You thought those times were done. 

_"Not all wizards and witches have change, dear. There are some who will stay true to the old ways. They'll hate you for not being Pure of Blood." your mom said with a sad look in her eyes. This was the first time you heard the word Dirty Blood. "But, Mum; why? What have I done to them?" You asked her with a tear in your eye. "Oh honey, you haven't done anything. You're kind, and gracious, and you're smart. They'll hate you for that anyways."_

The memory faded when a young Harry and Ron came up to you. "I think she's broken...." Ron said as he waved his hand in front of your face, while you stood there in the middle of the great hall. You shook your head and looked at the two. "Hello, Ronald." you said smiling. "Everything okay, Em?" Ron asked "Yeah, you were standing there staring into nothing. Looks like you've seen a ghost." Harry added. You laughed "Maybe I saw Peeves, again." you teased. Ron and Harry looked around for the poltergeist to appear. The twins never came to breakfast, so it was safe to assume they've gone to put their prank into motion and you'd hear the outcome of it later. So you finished your breakfast and went to your first class which just so happened to be Transfiguration. You hurried to the classroom before McGonagall had gave you detention.   
  


You found your seat, and noticed the twins still weren't there. As students started to pile in, you heard the familiar laughing of them. In strolled George, Fred, Lee, and Angelina. Fred took a seat by you and winked. Which you took as they just pulled the best prank ever and the outcome was going to be fantastic. "Alright, students. Please pay attention...." McGonagall started off the class. Fred ended up nudging you nonchalantly. You tried to ignore his antics, but he was staring at you and he'd whisper little things when McGonagall would talk that made you smile. McGonagall caught onto it and stopped talking "Mr. Weasley, I trust you wont be disturbing Ms. Riley, further. Perhaps a detention?" Fred smiled and said "Wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am. Just discussing..." before he could finish you spoke up "He was telling me which time tryouts were Professor." McGonagall was shocked but happy at the same time. She's been trying to get you to join Quidditch since your second year when she saw how good you could fly. "Very well...." she said with a smile. Fred smirked, "Thanks, love. I owe you one." "I'm sure you owe me more, Freddie!" you said with a wink. The class went on and he was still being that obnoxious child you had a crush on. He'd ask for your help on small things, like kicking you under the table; or asking you to pass a note to his brother. 

You couldn't help but look at him from the corner of your eye when McGonagall was having everyone write notes down. You watched the way he doodled on his parchment, and the way he'd catch you looking at him and send a subtle wink your way. Of course you'd blush like crazy which caught his attention pretty quick. Finally it was the end of class, which meant that tryouts were soon to be next. You were nervous because you didn't want to make a complete fool of yourself in front of everyone, least of all the twins When you entered the corridor you saw a very excited Oliver Wood running up to you. "So it's true?" he said almost breathless. "You're trying out!?" he was almost singing it. "Y-yeah." you said nervous. "Thank goodness for that. I've been hoping you would eventually. You fly incredibly!" he said. The walk to the pitch was long, especially when Wood was talking about his plans to make you a chaser along side Angelina. 

Once you reached the pitch you realized you'd forgotten your gear. You were still in your robes. George walked out onto the field wearing his uniform and shot you a wink, which made you roll your eyes. You found Fred still in the changing room, he was talking to some other players on the team who were talking about Harry Potter being the new Seeker. You blushed watching Fred pull his shirt over his head. "Enjoying the view, Emmy?" Lee asked as he nudged you from behind. "WHAT? N-NO!" you said embarrassed. "I forgot my clothes, and have nothing to wear." you added quickly. "You can borrow some of mine." Wood threw in there, as he gave you his extra shirt he kept. You took it and scurried off to the girls changing room. 

This was it, the big moment. You went out on the field where Wood was going over a good plan for try outs. You watched Fred & George playing with their bats, and Wood was on the field showing everyone what to do. As he was talking you kicked off and hovered for a bit, which made him smile, because he knew if anyone didn't need direction it would be you. The tryouts started, and even though kids were falling off of their brooms, you were keeping up chasing the quaffle from Angelina. Finally you decided you needed a better tactic, so you dipped down under the bleachers and were an inch from the ground and you shot straight up under her, upside down you were flying in sync with her movements, You grabbed the end of her broom with your legs, and she tried to shake you off. In doing so you managed to kick the quaffle from her hands. Which she tried to chase it but got held back. You kicked off her broom and shot down the ground, grabbing the quaffle you shot up like a strike of lightning and jumped off your broom and kicked it into the goal which even Wood himself couldn't block. You played on like that for the entire hour and a half that it went on.

Once tryouts had ended Wood ran up to you and was gushing about how great you were. Of course it all made you blush. "Honestly, I knew you could play.....But where did you learn those kinds of skills?" he couldn't stop. His rantings were quite charming, however you could tell that Fred wasn't liking it much. "Well obviously I taught her everything she knows." Fred said authentically. "Right, of course you did you git." You laughed. The banter continued as Wood called everyone who made the team, you went to return his shirt to him, but he said something that surprised you "I think you should keep it, it might bring you some luck on our first match." he winked at you. Maze was waiting for you outside the pitch, where you could hear her cutting up with the twins and Lee. Obviously followed by some ungrateful Slytherins who wanted to criticize her for associating with Gryffindors.   
  


"Did you make it?" Maze asked you as you all walked back to the castle grounds. "Yeah." you started before Lee interrupted. "Woods got a thing for our girl here. You can totally tell." Maze stopped in her tracks. "HE'S WHAT!" She about pulled you off from the group. "I want the details, come on now don't be shy. What happened?" She was more excited then you. "What didn't happen." George laughed as he knew that it would aggravate his brother. TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
